Après la colère
by Leptitloir
Summary: C'est la nuit, la nuit après la colère. Toutes les questions qu'elle a laissé. Riku n'a jamais vraiment su quoi en penser, de toute façon [UA]


Hey !

Joyeux anniversaire Lae ! Parce que du coup oui, cet Os est là pour ça (Parce que je plaisantais pas quand je parlais de faire du Vaniku olé olé pour ton anniv. Même si je n'assume qu'à moitié. Au quart, même.)

Du coup voilà, j'avais une idée grandement influencée par les récents événements et j'ai tenté le truc. J'espère que ça va bien avec les perso parce qu'autant je me suis éclaté avec Van, autant Riku ... Voilà ? Aussi, j'ai écris ça dans le rush - comme tout ce que j'écris en fait - donc s'il reste des fautes malgré la relecture (merci Syln au passage !) je m'en excuse. J'espère au moins que ça te plaira parce que tu écris des trucs que j'aime vraiment masse et que c'est une peu une manière de te le rendre. Profite bien de la journée, même si je dis ça à une heure assez tardive !

Je précise en passant que l'avis des personnages n'est que le leur, parce que si j'avais voulu exprimer le mien il m'aurait fallut au moins quarante pages et trois semaines de réflexions préparatoires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après la colère

La nuit. Tellement calme. Et simple. Et douce. Un océan plus sombre encore que l'onyx des cheveux de Vanitas. Une étendue comme un lac profond qui les recouvrait tous, les tenait loin du reste de l'univers. "Une nuit noire comme du pétrole", la mère de Riku aime beaucoup cette expression. Le gris se souvient de la manière dont elle le disait, sa langue qui tapait contre son palais alors que ses iris turquoises observaient dehors ce monstre céleste perché sur leur tête.

La nuit, calme comme un chat qui dort. Mais le bruit et les cris raisonnent encore dans sa tête.

"- Tu dors ?

\- Si j'réponds oui, tu m'crois ?"

"Question con", cette expression là, c'est Van qui l'affectionne. Parce que Riku a une certaine tendance à les poser, ces interrogations évidentes. "Du coup j'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascendeur ? - Bah non tu cries son prénom, y viendra plus vite." Il a toujours un truc bien senti à lui balancer, sa manière à lui de lui dire "Mais qu'est-ce que t'es con" sans vraiment le formuler. Faut dire, déjà que l'argenté n'est pas très causant, quand il l'ouvre pour en demander des comme ça, il ne passe pas pour une lumière.

"- T'es pas crevé ?

\- Non."

Un silence plein de fatigue entre leurs deux corps détendus. Riku observe le dos face à lui, les épaules larges. Moins musclées que les siennes certes. Plus dures. Le corps de Vanitas est un ensemble de formes brutales surmontées d'un visage trop fin, trop rond pour un caractère cynique comme le sien. Sa tête est un mensonge.

Il le revoit avec sa barre de casse entre les mains, son regard plein de colère mauvaise.

"- C'est toujours comme ça ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Les manifs."

Un mouvement souple sur le matelas, le bruit d'un corps qui roule pour lui faire face. Le bruissement des cheveux qui frottent contre le tissu blanc cassé. Même pas un pauvre drap pour recouvrir ce truc qui leur sert de lit, et qu'Axel a sorti à la va-vite pour le caler dans un coin du salon, derrière le canapé. C'est bien beau de les inviter à dormir mais le gars, il a même pas d'oreiller à leur proposer, et Riku a plié comme il peut son sweat encore humide de sérum phy. Van a piqué des fringues au rouquin pour se constituer un repose tête décent. Ils ont juste cette couette sur eux, pleine de taches, un truc beaucoup trop vieux que l'asperge garde pliée dans son armoire pour les cas d'urgence. Ça leur tient chaud juste ce qu'il faut. Et puis le gamin aux yeux de vert bleu, il sait pas dormir sans le poids du tissu sur son corps.

"- Ça dépend lesquelles.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Dix péquenots qui gueulent avec une banderole et la moitié des lycées dans la rue, ça va pas faire le même bruit."

Les volets laissent voir la nuit, ils ont oublié de les descendre. Maintenant Axel dort, Riku a la flemme de se lever et Vanitas a les yeux grands ouverts du type qui ne cherche même pas le sommeil. De beaux yeux, d'ailleurs. Un peu comme du miel. Ça aussi, c'est trop doux pour le bestiau et ces expressions suaves.

"-Mais les dernières qu'y a eues, c'était pas Bambi au pays des bisounours."

Riku pense, repense à cette journée. Il y connait pas grand chose à la politique lui, et les revendication, il peine à les saisir. Pas qu'il s'en moque, mais il a toujours cette impression déplaisante qu'il aura beau retourner la situation dans toute les sens, il ne la comprendra jamais. Qu'il ne peut pas la saisir pleinement, et qu'il n'a rien à y apporter. Sa voix perdue n'est qu'un grain de sable au fond de l'océan, un détail qu'il se verra bien vite balayé. Alors il regard de loin, il se plaint quand le métro bloque et il zieute les nouvelles aux infos le soir.

Mais cette année, c'est pas pareil.

Cette année, il y a Vanitas.

"- C'était chaud.

\- Nan, tu crois ?" Il a ce sourire narquois au coin des lèvres quand il dit ça. "C'est les flics et la lacrymo qui te font dire ça ? Ou ceux qu'on fini à l'hosto après la manif ? Y en a même un dans l'coma, parait.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Vanitas, la douceur des sourires hypnotiques et la colère sourde qui gronde comme un chien. Un chien affamé. Vanitas l'ami d'un ami, et puis qu'un ami, son copain depuis presque cinq mois. Vanitas la rancœur prête à tout éclater dans les rues, la colère noire sans nuance. Pas de gris, pas de blanc. Vanitas qui allait contre ses propres idées et qui les bousculait sauvagement. Qui le perdait. Mais peut-être que Riku l'aimait pour ça, après tout.

Alors cette année, pour la première fois, il a essayé de comprendre. Il a écouté les discours à la fac, les revendications qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et celles qui le touchaient, ses propres droits qu'il entendait dans la bouche des autres. Il est descendu dans les rues, les manches de son pull serrées contre son nez.

" - Ouais, c'est chaud." Van lâche après quelques secondes. "Pire que d'habitude.

\- Ça va recommencer le week-end prochain ?

\- Ma main a coupé que oui.

\- T'y retournes ?"

Encore une question évidente.

"- Grave."

Il n'imaginait pas, Riku, qu'on allait vraiment leur tomber dessus parce qu'ils défilaient dans la rue. Puis il pensait pas non plus que les gaz piquaient si fort, et qu'il pouvait les sentir s'infiltrer dans ses poumons à chaque inspiration. "Respire par la bouche" que Kai' lui disait en l'éloignant des grenades, sa main posée sur son épaule. Pas qu'il était vraiment dans un sale état, mais elle sentait sa trouille qui cognait de plus en plus fort. "Cours pas s'ils relancent, ça va juste foutre la panique. Et faut aider ceux qui se sont ramassés par terre." Et le sérum dans les yeux et sur son pull, puis fallait pas se frotter les mirettes même si ça brulait. Les consignes, il les avait entendues milles fois sur le trajet. Scandées comme des avertissements.

La foule s'était finalement dispersée, et l'argenté avait rejoint son petit ami dans les coins où ça gueulait encore. Là où les poubelles flambaient près des vitrines éclatées. Et Van bien sûr, c'était le premier à participer au carnage.

"- Et toi ?

\- Je verrai."

Une part de lui repense à sa famille, le dédain face à l'écran de télé quand les présentateurs se penchaient sur la vague de gilets fluorescents, d'étudiants, et tous les autres gens qui venaient "piailler" dans les rues, comme ils disaient. "Ils proposent rien" que ça râlait avant de changer de chaine, ennuyé. Ça leur ferait une belle jambe, s'ils apercevaient leur gamin dans la foule au journal de vingt heures.

L'autre moitié, elle revoyait cette gamine à peine aperçue quand il avait retrouvé Van. Ses yeux rouges pleins de larmes, la bouche grande ouverte avec sa respiration pétée qui avalait désespérément l'air. Elle avait quoi, dix-sept ou dix-huit ans ? Sûrement une lycéenne. Malgré le voile sanguin sur son regard, il avait distingué de grands iris océaniques qui ressortaient sur sa peau pâle, encadrée par ces mèches noires comme le bois cramé.

Il y avait les bruits sourds comme des explosions, qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était et préféraient encore ne pas savoir. Le feu et le bruit, tellement de bruit parce que ça pétait de partout. Et la fumée. Et la douleur qui lui rentrait par le nez et par la bouche, même dans les yeux. Et peut-être des cris. Et Riku avait pleinement ressenti la définition du mot violence, parce qu'elle lui vrillait les sens.

Et la colère, elle aussi, le frappait pleinement.

"- Quoi, ça t'enjaille pas d'aller péter des bagnoles ?"

La teigne se rit allègrement de lui. Il sait que le garçon n'approuve pas la casse. La barre entre ses mains, ça l'avait profondément dérangé. Et pourtant plus que jamais, cette bête pleine de rage ressemblait à Vanitas. C'était son décor, sa hargne, sa place. Le roi du tableau. Presque, il aurait pu croire que l'affrontement tournait autour de ces yeux incendiaires.

"- Non.

\- Pauvre chou."

Comme un serpent, le noiraud se glisse jusqu'à lui avant d'escalader son corps, ses jambes qui se faufilent autour de son bassin. Ses mains viennent se poser sur son haut, malicieuses, ses doigts triturent le tissu barrage qui protège sa peau. Dans l'ombre, deux billes d'or scintillent, pleines d'idées et de promesses sulfureuses.

"- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Pour t'allumer, à priori.

\- Non." Riku secoue la tête. "La casse."

Un peu surpris, le diablotin passe ses paumes chaudes sous le tee-shirt, pour aller retrouver les formes noueuses qu'il a déjà bien apprises. L'autre laisse faire. Il relève les bras quand Vanitas lui enlève intégralement le vêtement.

"- Parce qu'y a que ça qui marche.

\- Je te suis pas.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils en ont quelque chose à faire, des gens qui s'égosillent en tenant trois pancartes ?"

Riku se dit que la remarque est quand même assez réductrice.

"- Faut taper là où ça fait mal si tu veux t'faire remarquer.

\- Tu fais surtout mal aux proprios des vitrines et des voitures. C'est eux qui paient derrière.

\- Tu vas me ressortir tout le joli discours de papa au repas de famille ?"

Il se penche comme un prédateur, sa bouche si près de la sienne et Riku voudrait juste le presser contre lui. Il pense vaguement à Axel qui dort à coté, dans sa chambre. A la porte entre ouverte. Aux voisins. Aux gaz et à l'odeur âpre qui imprègne la tignasse du brun. A la main rassurante de Kairi. Les détonations. Il aurait peut-être dû rester plus longtemps, plutôt que de rentrer avec son mec. Partir, c'était comme les laisser gagner, non ? Mais gagner quoi, au juste ? Il ne voulait pas se battre, à l'origine.

"- Ça renvoie une mauvaise image."

Il dit ça, mais il n'est plus vraiment sûr de ses propres mots.

"- Tu crois qu'ils en ont quelque chose à foutre de la mauvaise image, les gens qui se tapent un salaire de merdre pour un appart miteux ? Ceux qu'on laisse crever parce qu'on a pas les moyen pour s'en occuper ? Et ceux qui voient disparaitre les sous qu'ils comptaient à la fin du mois ?" Il se redresse un peu, pour prendre la pause avec le discours. "Et les gars qui se sont retrouvés à l'hosto pour une putain d'manif ? Va zieuter la liste des blessés et demande-leur si ça les inquiète, la mauvaise image."

Riku ne sait plus, quand Van parle comme ça. Quand ses lèvres suaves ont ce parfum de hargne amère. Quand ses mains appuient sur ses épaules alors que ses yeux brûlent. Riku ne sait plus, non, qui a raison et qui a tort, pourquoi le monde est injuste. Il voit les problèmes sans les solutions. Il doute, parfois, qu'il en existe.

Mais aujourd'hui, il a partagé la colère de Van. Ce sentiment profond de rancune qui lui piquait autant le cœur que la lacrymo lui brûlait la gorge.

"- Les pédés aussi ils se font tabasser, t'sais ? " Son bassin appuie contre le sien. "Pas qu'eux, d'ailleurs. Ça t'fais pas chier toi, de vivre dans un monde où tu peux t'faire cracher à la gueule parce que tu m'tiens la main ?"

L'argenté hésite à lui faire remarquer que le sujet n'est pas le même. Mais il se dit que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Puis il les a bien vu les autres dans la foule, avec leur grand drapeau noir et leur triangle rose.

"- Moi si. Ça m'emmerde. J'veux pas m'épuiser au boulot juste parce que j'avais pas les sous pour toucher un de ces putains de diplômes à cause du boulot à coté. J'veux pas m'faire virer parce que le con qui m'emploie a découvert que j'm'envoyais en l'air avec un autre gars. Ça me ferait _royalement_ chier."

Il se penche sur son oreille. Ces derniers mots, c'est comme un murmure.

"- Alors je te promets que je vais en péter, des vitrines, tant qu'on nous entendra pas gueuler. Tant mieux si ça les emmerde puisqu'y a que ça pour les faire flipper, là haut. J'veux les mêmes droits qu'tout le monde. Et même plus. J'me laisserai pas écraser."

Sa langue qui passe sur le lobe, Riku frissonne. C'est pire quand ses dents décident d'emprisonner le morceau de chaire pour en faire leur jouet. Il devrait peut-être parler, ajouter quelque chose. Mais il a juste envie de ranger tout ça dans une boite pour le laisser dans un coin de sa tête. Oublier la journée, sans quoi il gaspillera son peu de sommeil à la ressasser. Ne pas s'accrocher à ce début de rancune qui nait.

"- Axel dort à coté.

\- Il est mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit."

Le jeune homme allongé passe ses bras dans le dos de celui qui l'écrase, ses phalanges vont caresser délicatement sa nuque. Il sent sa bouche dans son cou, fouineuse. Habile. Il va garder de belles traces.

"- Genre ?

\- Il a aucune race. T'entends tout quand il ramène Roxas."

Riku se demande un instant s'il ne sert pas de vengeance à Vanitas. Est-ce que ça lui déplairait ? Pas vraiment. C'est Van, et Van, il a appris à l'aimer comme ça. Fier et salaud. Alors il se redresse un peu pour laisser ses lèvres trainer sur le peu d'épaule que la tenue de l'autre lui offre. Il ne fait rien quand le corbeau se redresse, l'œil provoquant, puis retire le tissu qui gêne dans un geste plein de langueur, tout à fait conscient du regard qui le bouffe. Il laisse Riku revenir à l'assaut, embrasser la peau à portée de main, retrouver le goût salé commun à tous les corps, l'odeur mêlée de transpiration et de clope qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

Le contact du matelas tendre sous son dos le surprend presque quand l'autre le plaque. Son petit corps fait preuve d'une force surprenante.

"- J'ai grave envie.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Vire le reste.

\- Et si Axel entre.

\- Crois moi qu'il va pas entrer s'il entend ce qui se passe."

Le gris se redresse un peu pour faire glisser son pantalon à peine défait, avant d'aider son vis-à-vis qui l'imite. Tout en repoussant le tissu, ses doigts effleurent la peau pâle comme le lait, marquée par le dessin des quelques muscles qui se sentent sous l'épiderme. Son torse est plus lisse, moins costaud. Ses bras sont même assez fins, même si le carré de ses épaules les laisse croire musclées. Riku ne sait pas vraiment d'où vient la puissance qu'il sent chaque fois que son copain l'étreint. Surement qu'elle est dans sa tête et pas dans son corps.

"- T'es pas juste obligé de mater. Tu peux toucher aussi, hein."

Sous les moqueries, l'aîné devine l'impatience dont il s'amuse. Ses mains vont chercher la naissance de la colonne vertébrale, refond chacune des bosses rugueuses qui la composent, puis plongent au creux du dos, là où la chaine d'os s'efface. La caresse pousse l'oiseau de nuit à se presser tout contre lui. Face à l'air frais de l'hiver qui les a caressés toute la journée, son corps est un brasier pétillant. C'est chaud. Et l'érection qu'il sent contre sa hanche n'arrange pas celle entre ses jambes.

Ils s'embrassent mécaniquement, encore et encore, comme si c'était la suite logique des choses. Riku trouve des restes d'épices sur les lèvres de l'autre, le gout du repas partagé et de la passion dans son ventre. Il sent, quand il roule pour passer sur Van, des ongles félins qui vont s'agripper à la chair pour le garder près. Des dents qui mordent près de la gorge. L'animal fait mal. Il aime laisser ses marques. Et il a tellement l'habitude, ça aussi il a appris à aimer. Quand les doigts de Vanitas laissent de longues traces le long de son dos rougi, quand sa mâchoire imprime des empruntes sur la chair, quand il appuie _bien_ son bassin contre le sien, comme un ordre implicite. Sa voix tangue quand l'égaré plein de questions vire son boxer pour caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

"- Putain, dépêche ..."

Il sait, d puis le temps, comme Vanitas soupire quand il caresse son sexe.

"- Descend ..."

Mais qu'il ne gémit vraiment que quand ce sont des lèvres qui glissent entre ses jambes. Il veut tout, tout de l'autre, tout le plaisir à disposition. Il griffe le tissu rêche du matelas quand Riku embrasse ses jambes, prolonge son impatience. Mais il n'est pas avare, Van. Le corbeau offre volontiers sa voix quand la bouche de l'autre se referme sur son sexe. C'est doux d'abord, étouffé, haletant. Mais ça grimpe, ses soupirs qui se transforment en gémissements hachés. Des morceaux de sons qui emplissent la pièce, et mieux vaut pour l'autre occupant qu'il dorme profondément dans sa chambre. La main de la teigne se perd un peu dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

"- Mmmm ... Riku ..."

Sa voix roule comme un chat qui ronronne, se perd, se reprend pour mieux se briser, il regarde parfois l'argenté avant de vraiment fermer les yeux. Et quand c'est presque fini, qui pousse son épaule pour l'écarter. Riku percute. Il se redresse, une main entre ses jambes pour le finir, l'autre qui cherche la boite de mouchoirs posée sur la table. La voix de Van se perd complètement l'espace d'une seconde, ou deux, ou trois. Et son esprit divague encore quand l'aîné se rallonge sur le matelas. Il n'y a que dans ces moments là que Vanitas se serre vraiment contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule en quête de chaleur humaine. Riku le regarde. Il aime bien le voir comme ça. Fatigué et contenté, jusqu'au moment où ses iris revigorés se plantent dans les siennes.

"- Tu veux quoi ?"

Sa main caresse ses hanches au hasard.

"- J'ai le choix.

\- J'ai pas pris de lubrifiant, personne encule personne.

\- Je m'en doutais."

Il rit doucement. Les doigts du noiraud saisissent l'élastique qui maintient son sous-vêtement attaché, mais il se stop dans le geste. Curieux, le garçon aux yeux turquoise regarde son semblable se redresser, les sourcils froncés. Un sourire narquois fait bientôt son apparition.

"- Sérieux ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Des chats ?"

Sans comprendre, Riku se redresse. Ah, en effet. Il aurait pu mieux choisir son boxer ce matin.

"- T'as vraiment acheté ce truc ?

\- C'est un cadeau.

\- Et qui t'as offert un truc pareil ? Non attends, laisse-moi deviner, ça doit être Sora. Il aura même pas capté la blague.

\- Kairi.

\- Sérieux ? Oh la garce."

Le corbeau rit pendant que son petit ami contemple l'objet de son amusement, un vêtement d'un joli bleu sombre qui arbore une magnifique tête de chat à l'endroit où se tient son érection. Il percute enfin. C'était pour ça, la mine enjouée de Kai' le jour où elle lui avait offert ce petit cadeau à l'occasion d'un de leur nombreux père Noël secret ... Il n'avait jamais compris le sous-entendu, jusqu'à ce que son petit ami affiche éhontément son hilarité.

"- Quoi, t'avais jamais tilté ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ça avait juste l'air mignon.

\- T'es trop con, Riku."

Le gris se vexerait bien, mais avec Vanitas, il n'y arrive pas. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent bien vite, de toute façon, même si celles du teigneux portent encore la trace d'un sourire. Cette fois il enlève vraiment le boxer. Sa main vient s'amuser avec la preuve de désir qui se dresse entre les cuisses de son petit ami. Riku peine à garder contenance.

"- T'as toujours pas choisi.

\- Fais comme tu veux.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle, tu sais ?"

Pas la faute à l'argenté, il n'a jamais vraiment été doué pour mener. C'est un suiveur. Et quand c'est Van qui dirige, il est prêt à prendre n'importe quelle route.

* * *

Wala, j'espère que la lecture aura été agréable ! Review ?


End file.
